


Lowest and Highest

by rubyisarbitrary



Category: The Chronicles of Alice and Ivy | Kellyn Roth
Genre: F/M, Violet and her demons, Violet has BPD, Violet is sad, Violet really messed up, it's not dirty though, post sex, ripping apart a marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyisarbitrary/pseuds/rubyisarbitrary
Summary: Just some Violet angst
Relationships: Felix Merrill & Violet Angel, Jordy McAllen/Ivy Knight McAllen, Jordy McAllen/Violet Angel, Violet Angel & Ivy Knight McAllen





	Lowest and Highest

He left. And he'd left without answering her questions. And he'd left while she was still in an emotional haze.

And she couldn't bear it. She couldn't.

She bathed in the cold water from last night's pitcher and regarded her mussed bed skeptically from across the room.

Vaguely, she wondered about the dirty novels she'd read with a virgin's blood staining the sheets and worried that she'd missed out on something aesthetically pleasing by starting downstairs on the floor.

Perhaps it was better this way. Easier to hide a stain on her dress than on the sheets. Easier to lie to the maids. Easier to pretend ... something. Though thankfully women bled enough that there were always excuses to be made.

His words echoed in her mind now that he was gone. Not the harsh scolding of minutes before but the soft words during the night.

Drunk words, but what was alcohol but an honesty builder?

When he was honest, she was beautiful, and she felt good, and he hadn't said "I love you" but he had meant it.

It was only in the morning, his honesty compromised, that she lost those sentiments. That she was a whore and a temptress. That it was her fault.

She clung to this, the last sanity she had left as she reviewed the events.

And she knew that she had to have him again. Because though she could comfort herself before now, she knew in the morning that it was not going to be enough for forever.

***

Felix came. He was pale. The clock had ticked on toward the afternoon, and Violet had dressed and gone downstairs.

He adjusted his spectacles as he stood across the foyer from her and gawked. "Violet. I ... I've come to collect all of J-Jordy's things."

"Oh. He returns to Keefmore, then?"

"I think so." Felix's jaw clenched. "He did not tell me, Violet, but I knew. Still, I will give you this moment to speak the truth to me. You betrayed Ivy."

No. No, of course not. Jordy betrayed Ivy. Violet was innocent there. She had made Ivy no promises. "Jordy spent the night in my room, if that's what you mean."

Felix mumbled pretend curse words under his breath. "I can't help but feel it was my fault. I should've seen you both in your proper places. But I was tired ... I didn't think." He walked past her up the stairway.

Violet raised her eyebrows. "So no scolding?'

"Why should I? You're not stupid, Violet. You know what you've done. I can see there's little delusion left in you. Will I kick my friend while she is at her lowest? No. But neither will I comfort you, for you deserve all the fear and grief and anger this will cause you for the rest of your life."

He continued up the stairs. But he was wrong. This wasn't her lowest.

This was her highest. At last she had won.


End file.
